Turntable of Time
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: I'm not quite sure what this one is about yet... it is DeiSaku, but you'll have to figure out the rest for yourself. Also a Naruto-OC, you'll love this. Rewritten as Where My Demons Hide.
1. Chapter 1: The Human's Heart

Chapter 1: The Human's Heart

"He's probably an idiot if he let himself be captured," Sakura commented while being led to where Kankurō was by two Iwagakure shinobi.

"If that were true, he probably wouldn't be S-rank," one of the shinobi commented.

"I guess so," Sakura shrugged, "but Lord Tsuchikage probably taught him better than this."

"He did!" a voice screamed, "now lemme out, hm!"

"Good ol' Deidara-san," the first shinobi scoffed, "screaming bloody murder as usual."

"Go to hell!" deidara's voice screamed, "I hate you, hm!"

"Where is he?" Sakura asked Kankurō.

"Inside the puppet," Kankurō answered, "and he's more pissed than before, luckily he hasn't gotten too violent."

"Yeah sure, hm," Deidara scoffed.

"You haven't been trying to demolish the puppet with explosives right?" Kankurō asked sarcastically.

"I can't thanks to that goddamn Kumogakure shinobi," Deidara snapped, "now can I please be let out, hm?"

"No," Sakura said bluntly.

"Brat," Deidara muttered, "you killed Sasori right, hm?"

"What's it to you?" Sakura replied.

"Can I kill you for that comment?" Deidara laughed, but the laugh was deadpan and forced, "I was just wondering, hm."

"Stop wondering," Sakura said, "it makes you sound stupid."

"Better stupid than spoiled," Deidara spat, "you're not a princess; I don't see a crown, hm."

"You can't see period," Sakura retorted.

"Exactly, hm."

"Are you TRYING to piss me off?"

"How do you say that word again? Oh yeah, yes, yes I am, hm."

"You're such a jerk."

"And I'm dead, funny how that works out in my favor, hm."

"And you're arrogant."

"ARROGANT? Please refrain from calling me that, I'm not like Hidan, hm."

"Close enough."

"WHAT?"

"Close enough."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

The puppet shuddered violently, as if the person inside were attempting to demolish it to get to his target. Sakura smirked, perfect time to say something that would completely break Kabuto's control over the former Akatsuki member.

"You didn't kill Sasuke when you self detonated, he's still alive."

"SHUT UP!"

The puppet shattered, revealing the frame of a rather young male shinobi. He was around Naruto's height, from hat Sakura could tell, and very, very, _very_ angry, at her. Sakura wasn't really in the mood to fight him, so she quickly moved out of the way. The shinobi cursed violently, but it didn't sound like rage, nor did it sound like fury or any form of anger, it kind of sounded like a mixture of disappointment and grief. _Not surprising,_ Sakura thought to herself as her two escorts attacked him, quickly being knocked aside by the younger shinobi; _he died trying to kill someone he hated with all his heart, only for that person to somehow survive._ Sakura smiled in spite of herself, he was a lot like Naruto now that she thought about it, his eyes were a darker, more sapphire colored blue, and his hair was a more vibrant gold, and longer, sure, but otherwise, he looked pretty similar to Naruto. His personality was similar too, he had the same short temper and stubborn attitude, but he was quieter, if at all possible, but even though he was being relatively loud right now, demolishing a third puppet of Kankurō's, at least he wasn't screaming in fury. Finally, the shinobi stopped, panting heavily. Sakura's two escorts were dead, definitely dead, and three of Kankurō's puppet weren't in any shape to be used sometime soon, one never again. Damage otherwise, well, the clearing was larger.

"Why did I say that?" Sakura asked herself, "I lost my escorts."

"Oh, they were important?" the shinobi looked at the bodies, "didn't know, sorry, hm."

"Calmer I take it?" Sakura smiled, the shinobi smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered, "still pissed but calmer, hm."

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Deidara, duh, hm," Deidara snickered, "you?"

Sakura smiled, he wasn't a little bit quieter than Naruto, he was a lot quieter. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura," she replied.

"Nice name, somewhat flowery," Deidara smiled wider, "I like it, matches your hair, hm."

"Matches my hair?" Sakura smirked, "was that a compliment? Cuz it was kind of an insult."

"It was supposed to be a compliment, where'd puppet boy run off to, hm?" Deidara searched the clearing for Kankurō.

"Reinforcements probably," Sakura replied, "speaking of which, are you under Kabuto's control anymore?"

"I'd be trying to kill you if that were the case," Deidara replied, "that Sasuke comment kind of destroyed the seal, which means I don't need to listen to him anymore, hm."

"Good thing," three shinobi appeared behind Sakura with Kankurō in tow, "then you'll have no problem coming with us, right?"

"Not possible," Deidara hissed, "not possible at all."

_This is my first nonrewrite fanfic LOL. I miss Deidara too much, I liked him so much and then Kishimoto went and killed him off, along with Tobi, who will appear in a new fanfic soon, keep an eye out for updates!_


	2. Chapter 2: Cobalt Thunder

**I know it says it's a DeiSaku, but it also has a Naruto pairing in it, Naruto is now going to be paired with Tori, AKA the kunoichi in this chapter, I just needed to add how the story starts, now I'll get into the actual plotline. Keep reading, and review for Pete's sake or I'm killing all the Akatsuki all over again dammit!**

The small kunoichi smiled and laughed as another growl of thunder erupted from the sky outside. Naruto flinched, he wasn't really used to thunderstorms, usually it just rained in the Land of Fire, and it never really thunder stormed. The kunoichi looked at Naruto with curious eyes.

"Are you afraid of thunder Naruto-kun, kikan?" she asked.

"No!" Naruto shook his head rapidly, "I'm just not fond of it, and it's too much like a bomb, dattebayo." Another growl of thunder caused Naruto to jump a foot in the air, the kunoichi giggled, which made Naruto attempt to death glare her, which didn't really work because he was slightly attracted to her. Of course, she had flaws, all people did, her biggest flaw was her height; she was ridiculously short. Otherwise, she had long, kind of hard to describe hair; it looked kind of like, maybe coffee or hot chocolate with cream or milk; a light brown with a slight twist of darker colors. Her eyes were a deep midnight color at the center, and then transitioned outward to a startling electric blue. It was hard to describe her build, he couldn't tell because she was wearing a loose prison uniform with the character 'Akatsuki' on the back, making Naruto wonder who she allied with.

"I like thunder," the kunoichi said, "Daifu-san used to say that thunder was just a noise. That lightning was what you had to be afraid of, kikan."

"I'm not used to thunder, dattebayo," Naruto said, "by the way, I told you my name, now you need to tell me yours, dattebayo."

"It's Tori," the kunoichi smiled, "Kazankiri Tori, kikan."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto smiled lightly.

"I've got an idea," Tori said, "Since you're covered in mud from the waist up, I think we should cure your fear of thunder, kikan."

"What?"

"Come on buddy, outside, now, kikan." Tori dragged Naruto outside the cave they'd been sitting in for the past hour and shoved him into the pouring rain, after forcing him to take off his shirt and jacket. Naruto closed his eyes in shock as soon as he was pushed out. Now he kept his eyes closed, the rain actually felt pretty nice on his skin, it was cold, very cold, but kind of relaxing. The sounds of puddles being stepped in near him told him he wasn't the only one enjoying the rain. He opened his eyes to see Tori splashing and stomping in puddles like a 5 year old girl, not a 13 year old missing nin.

"This is nice, dattebayo," Naruto said. Tori looked at him and nodded.

"No, hm."

"Please Deidara!"

"NO."

"Come on! They weren't going to hurt you!"

"Yeah, right, hm."

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"I am not a bitch!"

You couldn't ask Sakura how long they'd been going back and forth like this, probably for the past hour or so. Sakura didn't care, she was angry, she was more than angry, she was furious. For one thing, Deidara kidnapped her. Now on normal circumstances, she wouldn't be as angry. What really pissed her of was how he executed his "daring" (if it could even be called that) escape and kidnap scheme. He set of a smoke bomb, picked up Sakura, threw her literally over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour, and carried her off.

"You could've at least left me there."

"No, hm."

"And why not?"

"Because everything's always so much easier with a hostage, hm."

"So what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Killing a certain someone, hm."

"Sasuke?"

"No, hm."

"Then who?"

"None of your business, hm."

"Tell me."

"No, hm."

"TELL ME."

"KAKUZU OKAY? HAPPY NOW!"

"No."

"Go to hell, bitch, hm."

"You killed two guys.'

"So?"

"Isn't two enough?" Deidara laughed darkly. "What?"

"Two? Enough? Are you insane? Look at me, really look at me, hm." He stopped and dropped Sakura down in front of him. "Who do you see, hm?" he asked a sincere seriousness in his tone and his eyes.

"I see you," Sakura replied, Deidara laughed again.

"Then who am I, hm?" he looked so kind of exasperated.

"You're Deidara," Sakura said, "I don't know how to describe you as any more than that. Deidara." Deidara smiled and hugged her. Although he probably thought she was joking, Sakura was dead serious. She couldn't describe him as a ninja, a missing nin, an artist, or an Akatsuki, all she saw was Deidara, nothing else, snarky, hot-tempered, obnoxious, conceited, but loyal, trustworthy, smart, clever, and overall a kind person. He was simply that, Deidara.

"Wait," Naruto yanked the simple black tee over his head and glanced at the stall separating him and Tori, "you're 15, dattebayo?"

"Yeah," Tori replied, "I'm short aren't I, kikan?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "but you're a good person all the same, dattebayo."

"I know I am, and I also know that I just sounded totally conceited. It's a habit I picked up from Daifu-san, kikan."

"Hey, are you an Akatsuki, dattebayo?"

"You could say that, Daifu-san was a member before he got blown to bits, kikan."

"What was his name, dattebayo?"

"Hidan, kikan." Tori opened the door to the dressing room Naruto stood in. Naruto felt an immediate head rush. Tori had tied her hair into a ponytail that had a slight spike at the end of it. She had dressed herself in a net armor tee under a black tank top, over that she'd taken a kimono-like black shirt, ripped the sleeves and made modifications more suited for her form, as well as black shorts that reached maybe her knees and black sandals that stopped mid-thigh. Strapped to her back (and unnoticed by Naruto), was a black metal steam vent and a plank of ordinary wood (**A**/**N**: This is important, take note). Now that Naruto could see her build, he had one way to describe it.

"Mini-Tsunade!" he screamed, pointing at her. Tori gave him an annoyed look, pulled the plank from behind her back and gave him a sharp smack on the head (**A**/**N**: I told you she had the plank for a reason).

"I'm not a mini-Tsunade!" Tori screamed, "I'm nothing like that _meretrix_,got that, kikan?"

"Ow…" Naruto nodded, he didn't know what a "_meretrix_" was, but it sounded important and he didn't want to be smacked on the head by a wooden plank again.

"Good," Tori smiled and dragged Naruto out the dressing room and out the shop door.

**Good, bad, suckish? Review or I'm killing more than just Kabuto next chapter (I won't kill Tori). So in case you were wondering, "meretrix" is Latin, it translates to a very bad word I'm not going to repeat, I'll just say it starts with a "w" and has something to do with Tsunade's abnormally sized breasts (yes, Tori has a large cup-size). The plank makes like, 7 appearances next chapter, and so does a broken mechanical pencil turned missile-launcher, and lastly, Deidara has a new toy, an RPG, a Rocket Propelled Grenade, keep reading!**

**-Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori**

**P.S. For those of you who decided to read Sakura Akatsuki, I will update soon, this is my basic schedule for the next week or so:**

**Monday: Standardized testing and 8****th**** grade history project**

**Tuesday: See Monday**

**Wednesday: Standardized testing and Anime Club**

**Thursday: Standardized testing and Naruto: Hogwarts Crossover**

**Friday: Standardized testing and Sakura Akatsuki**

**Saturday: 8****th**** grade history project and Turntable of Time**

**Sunday: Blank**

**All of those days will also be used by Peeves to write Pandora Hearts: Hmm… I update slowly. I need a break from the computer sometime; Wednesday is that day right about now. Sunday will be filled by a DeiIno, SasoSaku, Naruto-Tori, Sasuke-Kyoko, TobiHina, and HidaTen fanfic, mainly HidaTen.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scorpion Star

**I'm bolding now for author's notes, now review before I start censoring my fanfics (no joke, people, Hidan appears again in this fanfic next chapter, I know you want to watch that crap, his cursing is epic). I'll update Sakura Akatsuki soon (and that Hogwarts Crossover). If you want me to write for a pairing, PM me, AND WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK AN OC IS? Enjoy the beginning of the DeiSaku love story! LOL. This is the Kabuto dies chapter, and the hot springs chapter (don't ask, I got this from my stupid friends). Naruto fell off the turtle in case you were wondering, and Tori's dragging him across the Land of Thunder and practically the entire continent, all because she wants to show him a different life, listen to their conversation this chapter and you'll get it. By the way, the RPG thing was a joke, technically, they're called fireworks.**

"If you're a wanted criminal, why are we going into a hot springs hotel?" Sakura glanced suspiciously at Deidara.

"It's not just any hotel, and they aren't hot springs, they're just regular heated baths, hm," Deidara smirked, "no problem, and as wanted as I am, this place is known as the neutral village, it used to be under Orochimaru's rule, so they chose not to choose sides when he 'died,' hm."

"Oh," Sakura immediately felt really stupid, "okay."

"This place doesn't get many guests," Deidara opened the rice paper sliding entranceway, "so the bath is mixed. You don't mind right? If you do you're a wuss, hm."

"I don't mind!" Sakura protested. Secretly, she wasn't secure about having to use a mixed bath, or getting a room with a guy she barely knew.

"Hey Hina," Deidara called as he entered, "'sup Hama, Hana, hm."

"Dei-Dei-chan!" a blonde girl tackled Deidara (in the process, breaking the door, and possibly someone's bones).

"Hana, off," an identical blonde called. Hana clambered off of Deidara, and stuck her tongue out at her sister, who was probably Hama.

"Thanks Hama," Deidara smiled, "where's Hina, hm?"

"Here dumbass," a girl walked in, her hair one of the colors of a rainbow, royal blue, and pink-purple eyes, "need a room?"

"Yeah, two beds please, hm," he said.

"Hana and Hama either stole that room or Hana broke the second bed, you'll have to take a different room," Hina grunted.

"Does this have to do with the girl?" Hama asked.

"Yup," Deidara nodded.

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Hana asked, obviously shocked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sakura screamed.

"Right," Hina laughed, "I've got one room available that hasn't been interior decorated by Hana, it's only got one king-sized bed, hope you don't mind, I'll keep your fangirl and her crazy immortal sister out of your way. Baths don't open until after you eat, so I'll bring food over later. Hama, take them to the room, oh, and what's your girlfriend's name?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Deidara said, "her name's Sakura, hm."

"If my hair's the same color as hers tomorrow, you know why," Hina said.

"Great," Deidara said sarcastically, "I'm lucky your hair's that length, hm." Hina simply smiled and waved goodbye as Hama led them up a set of stairs. After awhile she stopped at a door, which was calmly opened by Hama.

"Sorry about Hana's behavior," Hama said, "I'll be the one bringing you your food; seriously, Hina's too much of a klutz."

"Naruto-kun!" Tori held out a little sculpture of a small scorpion, "Look at it! Isn't it beautiful, kikan?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the sculpture, "Wow, it really is pretty, dattebayo."

"It's Scorpio, kikan," Tori smiled, "the constellation."

"Really, dattebayo?" Naruto took it from Tori and looked at it, it was made of some kind of red colored stone, and Tori seemed to be pretty attached to it. Tori had taken him from the cave she'd brought him into while he was unconscious, to halfway across the Land of Thunder, and she obviously was taking him even further than that.

"Too bad I'm broke, kikan," Tori smiled, "I blew the rest of our money at Nekobaa's, kikan." Naruto looked at the sculpture as Tori walked away, and he got an idea.

Sakura opened the door and looked back and forth, she pulled the white robe she was wearing over her torso, which was only clothed in a bra and underwear. Nobody was around, so she made her way down the back stairs. She was well aware of Deidara walking down behind her without his shirt on, only pants. She turned slightly pink, he probably knew she was only wearing a robe and undergarments.

"Drafty in that, hm?" Deidara asked as Sakura made it to the foot of the steps. Sakura went as pink as her hair and turned around. Deidara stopped as well, smirking.

"Pervert!" she yelled. Deidara's smirk grew. Sakura saw a flash of royal blue behind Deidara. And Deidara was propelled forward.

Oh, shit.

Deidara collided with Sakura and stuck his hands out to stop himself, pinning Sakura's down. There was an awkward silence; Sakura felt her face get warm.

(**A/N**: So in basics, Deidara and Sakura are having a boy on top of girl moment here, and yes, that flash of royal blue was Hina. Think about it, Deidara has no shirt on, and Sakura is only wearing undergarments, this is an awkward moment, early love is filled with it.)

"HINA!" Deidara screamed, standing up and glaring at the misceviously grinning 16 year old standing on the steps, his face was beet red. Judging by the heat Sakura felt on her face, she was blushing the exact same shade.

"You guys are so cute together," Hina giggled, "it's fucking awesome, maybe I should've ripped your arms off or something so you'd kiss her."

"Go to hell Hina, hm," Deidara yelled, going into the bath area. Hina laughed and shook her head.

"He's popular with the ladies," Hina snickered, "even with those mouths, girls seem to go for the handsome prodigies who have a lot self-confidence, or too much."

"He is kinda cute," Sakura admitted, "but that was way too awkward.

"Sorry," Hina smiled, "enjoy the bath."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled.

"Tori," Naruto looked behind them, "are we being followed, dattebayo?"

"Yeah," Tori replied, "I'll go check it out, kikan." Tori fell behind, Naruto continued forward, but he still felt like he was being followed by someone besides Tori. His suspicions were confirmed when an arm wrapped itself around Naruto's neck.

"Hello again, kyubi jinchuriki," a voice said. Naruto immediately recognized the voice.

"Kabuto," he said.

"Yes," Kabuto smiled and lifted Naruto up off the ground. (**A/N**: by his shirt collar, in case you were wondering). Tori materialized in front of Kabuto holding a mechanical pencil in her hand. She held it up to Kabuto's forehead and tilted her head.

"Would you count this as a lethal weapon, kikan?" Tori asked.

"No," Kabuto smirked, "nice to see you again Tori."

Tori smirked back, "The feeling's not mutual, and for the record, this is a lethal weapon, kikan." She slammed her hand down on the top of the pencil, there was a sharp click and a muffled clatter behind Kabuto, and Kabuto collapsed.

"You killed him, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to," Tori said, "no wait, I did, kikan."

"Whatever," Naruto smiled, "it's one less thing for me to worry about, dattebayo."

"Okay," Tori smiled, "I wanted you to come with me anyway, come on, kikan."

"Cool, dattebayo," Naruto said. Night had fallen, the stars had lit up the road in front of them, and Naruto remembered something. "Hey Tori," Naruto pulled a sloppily wrapped package, "here, dattebayo."

"What is it, kikan?" Tori asked. She opened the package; it was the scorpion sculpture she'd wanted in the market.

"It's a thank you, dattebayo," Naruto smiled.

"Thanks," Tori said.

**LOLZ. I love awkward moments, for those of you who haven't read them yet, read my other fanfics, Sakura Akatsuki and Naruto: Hogwarts Crossover. The fourth one, Pandora Hearts: Hmm… is by Peeves, who is my older sister. Peeves is a pen name, like Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori. Peeves is too lazy to get her own account, so she uses mine.**


	4. Chapter 4:River to the Street

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**So I had like, a million people telling me to update (JK, only 2 and some of my friends), so I have to prolong the damn Harry Potter crossover. Okay, my sister is bitching about this, but read Pandora Hearts: Hmm… and tell me who's the better author, Peeves or me. Okay, I won't censor my fanfics, but stop reviewing, and I'll kill off Hama, and personally, you'd rather lose Hana, she stalks Deidara. Also, I've got a request, anyone who likes this fanfic, could you please favorite me. And also, when I wrote this, I was listening to Viva La Gloria by Green Day so the title is obviously a line or something (River to the Street, Little Girl? ****Duh?). ****anyway, don't be pissed at me, I lack creativity, from lack of creativity I got totally bored, now I'll start real like, five second awkward romance moments, including a possible kiss. 50% of these moments are Hina's fault (tell me how many you count in this chapter, I won't count). Party A (Deidara and Sakura) and Party B (Tori and Naruto) will meet soon, be patient. NOW FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!**

* * *

**Author's Note**, regular text, "_another language_," "**emphasis**," _thought_,_**flashback**_

* * *

"Okay," Deidara turned around, "Hana, you're not devoted; you're a stalker, hm." Hana popped her head out from behind a building.

"Why are you being so mean for?" she asked.

"Because you're a stalker, hm," Deidara replied. Sakura held back a laugh, even though she was basically a hostage, she kind of liked being around him. Not so much because he was nice to her, because he hadn't spoken to her since the awkward moment the night before. It was more that he was relaxed around her, he didn't really enjoy her presence, but he didn't complain, and talked casually around her, not to her, just around her.

"It wasn't my idea to follow you," Hana said, hugging Deidara, who looked about ready to kill her (basically extremely exasperated). _Hana's such an idiot,_ Sakura thought, _but who asked her to do this?_

"Sakura," Hana looked at Sakura, smirking, "catch." She shoved Deidara at Sakura, and basically the same thing happened that happened the night before, except Deidara didn't move, he just stared at her and started turning red. By now there was this huge crowd surrounding the two.

"Cute together aren't they?" a teen muttered to her neighbor.

"They are," the boy beside her muttered, "but the girl next to the guy is being a bit pushy."

Compared to the conversations around them, it was pretty insignificant, that wasn't why the pair of teens was important, they were important because the boy did something nobody else really had the guts to do. He grabbed deidara's head and thrust it forward.

Sakura stayed silent as Deidara pulled back (**A/N:** they kissed.). Sakura was getting even warmer now. From the look on the boy's face, he was totally proud of himself.

"Fuck yeah!" the boy screamed, "Kiss 'er you goddamn bitch!"

"Nice," the girl said, bemused, "they're both bright red." Sakura looked at the girl, ready to curse her off, but stopped, the girl had familiar pink-purple eyes. She briefly looked at the boy, same, exact eyes. Sakura looked back at the girl, her hair wasn't blue like Hina's, it was forest green, and the boy had silver hair, neither were Hina. (**A/N: **guess who the gray haired dude is.)

"GODDAMN YOU HINA!" Deidara screamed at the green haired girl.

"That's not Hina," Sakura said.

"Hina-omaku dyes her hair," the boy smirked, "her hair's really silver." Sakura looked at the silver haired boy, THEY WERE SIBLINGS?

"DON'T WORRY HIDAN, I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU NEXT!" Deidara was really pissed now. (**A/N: **if you guessed Hidan YOU WERE RIGHT DAMMIT. **Hidan:** FUCK YOU TORI! I WANTED TO STAY IN MY HOLE! **A/N: **SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!)

"Go bitch about it to your girlfriend," Hidan laughed, Sakura caught the smell of fermented rice from the cackling young adult, sake. Quite obviously, Deidara had his own method of sobering people, or he just got really pissed at Hidan for calling her his girlfriend. Sakura could only tell because he slammed his fist into Hidan's jaw, which resulted in Hidan being propelled around two meters backwards.

* * *

"Are we there yet, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Almost, kikan," Tori said. Naruto started to say something else, but a person slammed into him before he could speak.

"FUCK YOU DEIDARA!" the person screamed, standing up.

"SHE'S NOT MY GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND YOU DRUNK BITCH!" another voice screamed.

"DAIFU-SAN!" Tori screamed, latching onto the first person, "QUIT IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the guy looked back at Tori. Immediately, Naruto noticed a defining quality about this guy, his eyes were bright, neon purple. "Oh my fucking god," the guy stared at Tori in disbelief, "Tori?"

"Hiya Hidan-san," Tori smiled, "why were you drinking again, kikan?"

"Uh," Hidan looked up the way Naruto did when he didn't know an answer to a question when he was in the academy, "ask Deidara." He pointed to an extremely pissed off blonde. Naruto recognized him and the girl blushing bright red with a green haired girl talking to her. How couldn't he? He didn't know any other girl with bright pink hair and turquoise-green eyes. No doubt about it, it was Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed, startling Tori, and quite apparently the people who hadn't noticed him earlier (the blonde, Sakura, and the green haired girl).

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura stammered. The green haired girl shook her head.

"YOU!" the girl screamed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head, "my fault for what, dattebayo?"

"Whatever Hina, he's not important, hm," the blonde grunted, beginning to turn around to walk off.

"You may have forgotten me, but I didn't forget you, dattebayo," Naruto growled, stopping the blonde, "you killed Gaara."

"Hi," the blonde spat sarcastically, "I haven't forgotten you, Naruto-chan, hm."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed.

"Hmph," the blonde cackled, "you can't be serious, don't try being all snarky, it's no good coming from an idiot, hm."

"Excuse me, dattebayo?"

"Let's see if you remember my name, Naruto-**chan**. I am who, hm?"

"I don't remember that, dattebayo."

"Deidara, Deidara, **Deidara**, **DEIDARA**."

"stop repeating it, dattebayo."

"Drilling shit into an idiot's brain is the only way to make them remember, hm."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"Actually, you are, hm."

* * *

"Why are they arguing about this?" Sakura asked Tori quietly.

"I have no idea, kikan," Tori whispered in reply, "now what are they doing?"

"What **are** they doing?" Sakura replied. Naruto and Deidara were either trying to kill each other, or they're fighting each other, which was basically the same thing, but the latter sounded nicer.

* * *

**To be continued! LOLZ, Imma leavin' you hanging! Seriously, I love to do this, but then again, I'm insane, you people are just my innocent readers, I don't know your sanity level (between you and me, I DON'T WANT TO) anyway, review, comment rate, favorite, alert, WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU PEOPLE DO!**

**Hidan: Really, review, she's worse than the vampire lamb that ate the bad-ass wolf.**

**Deidara: When was that?**

**Hidan: Another fanfic, you were unconscious when it happened.**

**Tori: STFU I WANT MY MUFFINS!**

**Itachi: Dango?**

**Tori: Get out of here Uchihas! You two come in later.**

**Sasuke: Fine, we'll leave. *drags Itachi out***

**Peeves: Read my fanfic!**

**APST (Akatsuki Princess Samitra Tori): STFU PEEVES!**

**Hina: UPDATES COMING SOON!**

**APST, Deidara, and Hidan: REVIEW GODDAMMIT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Behind These Hazel Eyes

Behind These Hazel Eyes

**I'm focusing on this for now, don't be weirded about by the song titles as chapter titles (I'm doing this from now on, unless the song in question is Japanese, then I'll translate it), I listen to Grooveshark while writing these. So basically, the song I'm listening to right at the moment I'm choosing the chapter title (duh, I was listening to Kelly Clarkson). So I know everyone wants me to finish where I cut off, right? Well I will. Trust me, I'm skipping what happens during Deidara and Naruto's epic wrestling match and tell you what happened: they rolled off a cliff. So this starts when they're on the cliff.**

* * *

**Author's Note**, Regular Text, _Thought_, "**Emphasis**," "_Another Language_," Title, _**Flashback**_

* * *

"Naruto," Deidara groaned, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!"

"Hm?" Naruto stopped screaming and looked up.

"They ditched us, what are the odds anyone but name can hear you, hm?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I have to try, dattebayo," Naruto replied.

"You know why I don't like this idea? It involves me going deaf, hm."

"Then you find some other way to get us out of this situation, dattebayo."

"Anything that doesn't involve you screaming bloody murder is fine by me okay, hm?"

"There isn't any other solution, dattebayo!"

"I could always drop you, hm."

"No!"

"It works, hm."

"No!"

"I don't listen to whiney bitches; it's why I ignore Hidan, hm."

"You socked him in the face, dattebayo."

"He called your pink haired friend my girlfriend, hm."

"Oh."

* * *

"Maybe we should go back for them," Sakura looked back towards the small village she'd only briefly been in.

"They'll be fine," Hidan said from the front of the group, "it's not like they're little kids."

"Hidan," Tori rolled her eyes, "she's got a point, kikan."

"How about four of us go back and the other 2 go back to the hotel and run it while we finish our main goal with kyubi boy," Hina said.

"Good idea!" Hidan said sarcastically, "you can take Hana!"

"No," Hina yanked her brother back, "you're coming, I'm not overloading those two with three girls, and Hana is Deidara's stalker."

"Fine," Hidan grunted, "so the twins are in charge? That'll be hell."

"Is there something wrong with us?" Hama asked, "I know Hana is a stalker, but I'm perfectly normal."

"You're half immortal," Hidan said.

"So is Hana," Hama replied.

"**This**," Hina tugged Hidan's ear, "is why you're **not** staying at the hotel, the twins hate you."

"They're just jealous," Hidan muttered.

"No," Hana spat, "at least our hair's still its natural color." Hidan flipped Hana off as if to say _Fuck you bitch_.

"Jashin-nii's not gonna like that," Hama murmured.

"He won't care," Hidan grunted.

"are we going or are you three going to keep arguing all day, kikan?" Tori shouted, "If they rolled off of a cliff while you guys were arguing, I'll kill you all, kikan."

"Like you could!" Hidan screamed.

"Wanna be back in that hole Hidan?" Hina asked, "I'm sure you don't."

"HEY!" Hidan ran to catch up.

* * *

_He's snoring_, Deidara thought, _he was panicking five minutes ago and now he's SNORING, this kid's insane_. Deidara looked at the cliff edge just above him, knowing full well if he had both hands he'd already be on the ground above it. Of course then again, if the kid weren't in the picture in general, he also wouldn't have fallen over the cliff edge in the first place.

"HIDAN!" Tori was looking over the cliff, "_я буду убить_ _Вы чертЭто_!"

"THANKS A TON YOU BASTARD!" Hidan screamed from over the cliff.

"Did they come back or something, dattebayo?" Naruto said groggily.

"Yeah," Deidara smirked, "and Tori's cursing in Russian, hm."

"She speaks Russian? Wait, what's Russian, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind," Deidara smirked, "you're too stupid to get it, hm."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed.

"I'll drop you, hm," Deidara said.

"Please don't," a girl's voice said, "I'm not in the mood to die as well."

"Is this your master plan Tori?" Deidara looked up at the small brunette, who simply nodded, "really? Her? It had to be her, hm?"

"Well yeah," Hina looked over the cliff, "Who else?"

"Naruto," Deidara turned around, "don't look behind you until you're safe on the ground, hm."

"Why?"

"I don't want to fall, that's why," the girl's voice hissed, a black nailed hand reached out and yanked Naruto's hair.

"OW!"

"Yeah," Tori smirked, "don't look back, either of you, kikan."

"Okay, whatever, hm."

"So, what was that about, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Tori dragged an orange haired girl out from behind him, "meet Kyubi's human form, Akako, kikan."

"Holy shit," Naruto said, and then promptly fainted.

"Why is that always the reaction, is it just the shock that I'm a girl?" Akako screamed.

"Probably," Deidara said from a safe distance away, "but he's an idiot, and he's sexist, hm."

"Shut up," Akako spat, "at least I look like my gender!"

"Oh, so now I look like a girl, hm?"

"You always have."

"Go to hell!"

"Didn't you die?"

"Your point, hm?"

"In my opinion, the dead should stay dead, not magically be reincarnated and then literally brought back to life by some little pinkhead." Akako gestured to Sakura. She smirked, "you two make a cute couple."

"Akako," Tori said, walking off, "if you want to piss someone off, piss off Hidan, kikan."

"Hidan's no fun to piss off," Akako said, "he'll scream at you and call you an 'atheist cocksucker' and that's it."

"Then piss off said 'pinkhead,'" Tori said.

"If I did that I'd be dead in five seconds," Akako said, "it's easier to piss of Deidara."

"His experience with Tobi drained his tolerance," Hina said, "He'll probably kill you if you piss him off enough."

"Tobi?" Akako tilted her head and narrowed her red eyes, "You mean Madera?"

"Yeah," Hina smirked, "we still call him Tobi."

"Why?" Akako asked.

"What's a basic translation of the word _Tobi_, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Ten-tails," Akako twirled one of her fiery orange pigtails, "where's this headed?"

"Tobi and Madera are both different," Tori returned with a bucket of ice-cold water, "and I have a theory that I'm putting into motion, and I need you to execute it, kikan."

"So this is just a theory?" Akako asked, "You have no evidence?"

"Theories always have evidence," Tori said, dumping the water on Naruto, "that's what we're doing now, kikan."

"Gathering evidence?" Akako looked confused.

"Gathering you guys, the biju's human forms, kikan," Tori smiled wide, "we just needed Tobi's twin to help, kikan."

"Hate to break it to you," Akako said, "but all the other biju hate kyubi, and all of their human forms hate me."

"That's what we have Hidan for, kikan," Tori replied, exasperated.

"Wait," Deidara interrupted, "you're not planning what I think you're planning are you, hm?"

"I am, kikan," Tori smirked.

"What's she planning?" Sakura asked.

"Not him," Hina groaned, "anyone but him Tori."

"WHO?" Naruto screamed.

"Jashin's human form," Hidan said proudly, "the fucking bastard Kuroshi himself."

* * *

**MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ****I'm so totally evil, wait; you guys probably already knew that. You guys need to check that poll sometime soon, it's just sitting there. But all the same, Peeves put me up to it. Peeves doesn't get how you people like my stories better. Is it the sheer popularity of Naruto or something? Anyway, review.**

**Hidan: The next chapter's gonna be fuckin' awesome.**

**Akako: Why Kuroshi, he's worse than this asshole.**

**Hidan: Says the half-Jashinist herself!**

**Akako: Let it go you ass!**

**Hidan: I still don't get why you're only half-Jashinist.**

**Akako: I don't feel like killing people because of religion and I'm not a Satanist.**

**APST: He's worse around me, something about me being an atheist.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meaning of Life

Meaning of Life

**Sorry it took so long, I'M BACK! My account was malfunctioning, sorry. So I have some song suggestions for you people, listen to them and then answer to my poll.**

**Kristy Are You Doing Okay? By The Offspring**

**The Good Life by Three Days Grace**

**Thanks For the Memories by Fallout Boy**

**Two Shoes by Cat Empire**

**1985 by Bowling for Soup**

**DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher**

**The Meaning of Life by The Offspring**

**LOL, I'm crazy for music, check my polls got it? And I'm putting in kimonos in this chapter dammit! Just yukatas, but still, oh, and for those of you who have been waiting for Tori and Naruto to do…err, y'know. 1. THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN UNLESS I GET ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO HELP WITH THIS. And 2. Naruto has nosebleeds several times during this chapter. Also, I'm putting Sasuke in here with my older sister's OC Kyoko (who is basically Sasuke's love interest). Sasuke is going to join in narrating, so we now have groups A, B, and C again.**

**Author's Note**, Regular Text, _Thought_, "**Emphasis**," "_Another Language_," Title, _**Flashback**_

"Ready guys?" Tori smirked and stepped out of the kimono store with at least four linen fabrics in her arms. Hina smiled and nodded. Akako smirked and nodded. Sakura only nodded.

"I can put these on so there's no problem there," Akako said, "now let's get these on."

"They're taking forever, dattebayo!" Naruto paced in front of the hotel.

"Uh, Naruto," Hidan laughed dryly, "they're girls, they have to put on about three or so more parts than us."

"We're ready," Tori came out, wearing a pure white yukata patterned yellow roses with red edging. Her hair was down and tied back pirate-style into a ruby colored bandanna that was the same color as her obi. Akako came out second wearing a bright orange yukata patterned with a few red stars; her obi was the same color as the stars. Akako had put her long orange hair into a ponytail and decorated it with a red carnation. Third was Hina, whose hair was down and soft blue like her yukata patterned with rainbow stripes with a red obi. Last came Sakura, hair down and wearing a plain lavender kimono and a soft pink obi. And yet again, Naruto was amazed by how short Tori was, but still incredibly top heavy (**A/N: AKA, she has an abnormally large chest**).

"Naruto," Deidara shook Naruto's shoulder, "your nose is bleeding, I get that Tori's a bit top heavy, but she can tell if your nose is gushing blood, hm."

"And I can hear you, kikan," Tori hissed. Deidara smiled sheepishly and backed up.

"It's not his fault your breasts are fuckin' huge tor," Hidan said. Tori sighed and exchanged annoyed looks with Hina.

"How long are we staying here Kyoko?" Sasuke asked. Kyoko glanced at him.

"Two more days," she replied, "I want to see the fireworks at the end of the festival." Sasuke sighed. Kyoko smiled and stood. She turned and held out a hand, Sasuke took it. She pulled him to a small booth. A small teenage girl was running the booth. When she noticed Kyoko and Sasuke she perked up.

"Kyoko-chan!" she said, "long time no see, kikan!"

"Hey Tori-kun," Kyoko smiled, "nice to see you again, you've grown."

"Don't push it, kikan," Tori smirked.

"Sorry," Kyoko laughed, "whacha sellin'?"

"Yukatas," Tori smiled, "want one, kikan?"

"Sure, how much?"

"About 1680 ryo for two, kikan," Tori replied, Kyoko handed her a stack of bills and looked at the fabrics. "Here," Tori pulled out a dark blue girl's yukata with black petals patterning it and a black obi and a pitch black men's yukata with a dark gray obi, "try these two, kikan."

"Wow," Kyoko looked at them, "they're almost as pretty as yours Tori!"

"Nah," Tori shook her head, "Hina's is so much prettier, if you find her, you'll love it, kikan."

"Really?" Kyoko smiled, "Where is Hina anyway?"

"She should be over near the shrine or something, her shift's in a few minutes, can ya wait, kikan?"

"I can, I'm not sure about my 'date.'"

"just let him walk around, he's sure to find something to do, this is a Jashin festival, fights are allowed, as long as you don't kill the poor person you're fighting, kikan."

"Okay." Kyoko walked over to Sasuke, "I'm gonna let you be for awhile, I need to wait for a friend of mine. Do what you want, but don't kill anyone."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, he really didn't care. He walked off, leaving Kyoko to talk to her old friend. In all honesty, Sasuke hated festivals, but Kyoko was in charge of protecting him, and she loved them. Kyoko was useful, but she wasn't bearable. She took charge too quickly, and didn't seem to like being told what to do. In other words, she was stubborn. Sasuke didn't feel like walking around at some festival, then a fight broke out. At first Sasuke thought that the officials were going to break it up, but nobody did, in fact, it seemed like people were encouraging the fight.

"I've only seen a bit of Jashinist festivals, but this is one of the best parts, violence isn't prohibited," an orange haired girl materialized beside Sasuke.

"What for?" Sasuke asked, at the same time wondering what "Jashinist" meant.

"You're not a Jashinist are you?" the girl asked, Sasuke shook his head, "Figures, Jashin is a religion that pretty much worships biju, they're generally a neutral faction. They hold festivals like this all the time. Violence isn't prohibited cuz the patron god, Jashin, is supportive of violence. The only thing is, you can't kill anyone."

"You know this much how?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm half Jashinist," the girl replied, "it's odd, but I am."

"Yo! Akako!" a blonde a few meters away called.

"Sup?" the girl stood up, "nice meeting you. I swear to god Naruto, you leave without me and I'll kill you!"

"That's prohibited, dattebayo!" the blonde screamed.

"I don't care!" Akako ran after the blonde who was laughing manically. Yet again, Sasuke was alone; he sighed and watched the fight for a bit longer. It was between a black haired young man and an annoyed blonde teenager. Sasuke realized that they both looked extremely familiar.

"Lame," a silver haired young adult with pink-purple eyes appeared behind the two fighters, "you two fight over the weirdest stuff."

"Shut up!" the blonde screamed, shoving the black haired man over (**A/N: Who is the black haired young adult?**).

"I'm not in the mood to, Deidara-**chan**," the silver haired man said back.

"Oh go die in hell Hidan," the blonde hissed, "no hard feelings right Itachi-san, hm?"

"Not really," the black haired man replied, "who'd you think I was?"

"Oh, actually, I thought you were still a zombie, hm."

"I'm obviously not."

"Yeah, I know, hm." Itachi noticed a black haired teen in the crowd (**A/N: If you guessed Itachi you were correct. Itachi: *hugs APST* I love you. A/N: Aww, I love you too Itachi-san.**).

"Deidara."

"Mm?"

"Look who it is." Itachi pointed to the boy (Sasuke, duh). Deidara knew he really shouldn't bring attention to him but he couldn't help it.

"Holy shit it's Sasuke, hm!"

"Deidara!"

"Sorry."

**Hot dudes 1 and 6 meet hot dude 14, LOLZ. I'll be basic; Itachi and Deidara are like, two of my favorite characters. They're hot, and they're sweet, especially Itachi. Quotes describing Itachi and Deidara: Deidara-"Who doesn't love a psychotic arsonist who blows shit up any chance he gets and calls it art?" Itachi-"You can resist the awesomeness of the mangyeko; you can't resist the Uchiha hotness." (And just for the hell of it) Sasuke- "Chibi Sasuke wants your soul. Obey."**

**Okay, whatever, see you.**

**Deidara: How come you're not a zombie anymore?**

**Itachi: Kabuto's dead.**

**Deidara: Sweet! Who killed him?**

**Itachi: Tori did.**

**Deidara: *hugs APST and Tori* I love you guys.**

**Tori: Get off.**

**APST: *faints***

**Itachi and Deidara: REVIEW!**


	7. 1985

1985

**Lame, it had to change to Bowling for Soup as soon as I finished listening to music. Anyway, I'm back! It took me forever to actually get the seventh chapter done. This is apparently a really popular fanfic, which kind of surprises me cuz it was something I came up with while reading the manga, which currently sucks. Anyway, this has some err… 13+ moments, so underage readers are encouraged to stop reading now (if you haven't already since chapter 4). And there are references to some err… disturbing shit (use your imagination).**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing this now. If I owned Naruto, it'd be scary as hell.**

For 14 years Sakura hadn't really put what she wore into perspective. Now, she definitely did. Tori dragged a reluctant Akako into the clothing store mercilessly, Kyoko and Hina walked in after. Sakura hesitated, it'd never occurred to her that Tori had any femininity to her, she acted so tomboyish. But she'd heard the news from Kyoko about her getting Sasuke out of Madara's grasp and immediately voted to move. And of all places, she chose the Land of Ocean, a small tropical island near the Land of Water. And that immediately translated to shopping for suitable clothes. Finally Sakura got the nerve to walk in. Kyoko was rifling through a few racks of colorful swimsuits with Hina, Tori was talking to the clerk, trying to convince him to let her lock Akako in a changing room, and she was winning the argument.

"Okay, fine!" the clerk finally said, "She can stay in a changing room!"

"Thanks!" tori flashed a sweet smile. She dragged Akako into a changing room and then came out. She walked up to Sakura.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No," Sakura replied, "I'm not really good with fashion."

"That's an assumption because you wear red with pink, kikan," tori replied, "I'll help you; I need to get Akako clothes too, kikan."

"Okay," Sakura replied.

"So let's get started!" tori smiled and dragged Sakura to the nearest clothing rack.

Two hours made it clear that the Land of Ocean had a lot of cute guys, because tori was looking for attractive looking clothes, more appearance centered than function centered, sensing the fact that she was trying on the most flattering clothes to her figure, and choosing clothes similar to that for Sakura and Akako. They were done shopping and waiting at the pier for the guys to find a boat, which was going worse than planned. Finally, Sasuke walked up with a cute looking guy with black hair and a single almond eye that kind of gave him a cutesy look if it weren't for the lack of a second eye, the bandages covering most of the left side of his head, and the kind of "dangerous shinobi" look to him.

"This guy has a boat we can take," he explained.

"Oh," tori narrowed her eyes, "hey Tobi-dono, kikan." The boy gave a wide smile.

"Hiya Tor," Tobi replied, "good to see you again, and Hina-chan."

"Tobi-dono," Hina nodded.

"Ah," Tobi glanced at Akako, "Akako-neechan, nice to see you again."

"Tobi-nii," Akako replied, "hi."

"What's going on?" Sasuke edged away from Tobi, who snickered.

"Nothing," Tobi glanced at tori, "just some old friends."

"Mm," tori said, "and is your host around here somewhere, kikan?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Tobi smiled childishly, "speaking of hosts, where might yours be Akako?"

"Who knows?" Akako spat, "probably doing something stupid."

"A shame," Tobi smiled wider, "ah! Is Deidara-senpai with you?"

"Yeah, somewhere."

"Goody! Well, gotta run, ta!"

"He's up to something," Akako said.

"No time for that," tori pointed to a plume of black smoke being emitted from part of the dock, "we've got trouble, kikan."

"CAN THOSE IDIOTS BE CIVILIZED FOR FIVE SECONDS?" Hina screamed mournfully, running towards the smoke.

"I thought we weren't killing people!"

"Change of plans!"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"You're an idiot, hm," Deidara growled in frustration. Two minutes into their search and one of Zetsu's spores found them, and Naruto just collapsed part of the pier.

"I didn't expect that thing to find us, dattebayo!" Naruto protested.

"He did anyway, hm," Deidara replied. Naruto scoffed.

"What exactly possessed you two to destroy half of the dock?" a figure appeared through the smoke, "you sunk my boat."

"Oh, shit," Deidara said under his breath. The smoke began to clear, revealing a tall black haired teen with black bangs and a single dark gray eye.

"Deidara-senpai," the teen pouted, "you went missing."

"I died you dimwit!" Deidara replied.

"That's no excuse," Tobi gave a believable puppy-dog face, "I missed you. Oh, and you sunk my boat."

"Yeah," Deidara pointed at Naruto, "that's his fault, hm."

"Oh," Tobi tilted his head and looked at Naruto, "YOU'RE THE KYUBI JINCHŪRIKI!"

"Yes Tobi," Deidara clapped unenthusiastically, "incredibly observant, hm."

"He's a bit of an airhead, dattebayo," Naruto whispered.

"Two words: brain damage, hm," Deidara replied.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi screamed, "There's a scary girl over here."

"Yeah, I know," Deidara replied, "hi Hina, hm."

"Hi," Hina said, "why's Obito here?"

"Dunno," Deidara shrugged, "call him Tobi please, I don't know who you're talking about when you say Obito, hm."

"Tobi's the name of a biju," Hina said, "I'm not calling him Tobi, he's an idiot."

"He's got brain damage, hm."

"I don't care, we found Jubi by the way, he's getting us across the ocean, bring the idiot if you want."

"Honestly, I'd rather leave both, hm." Tobi and Naruto looked at each other.

"Wait," Naruto said, not understanding the statement, "me or Tobi?"

"Both," Tobi said, getting the statement even though he was stupid.

"HEY!"

_Naruto_

Water, too much water. I hate water. I swear to god as soon as I get off of this goddamn boat I'm strangling Tori. I swear, I'm strangling her. I have no idea why, it wasn't her idea, it's just that she's calling me a wimp for throwing up over the side of the boat.

"I had no idea you got seasick, kikan," tori giggled, "you're so lame." Yeah, I'm going to strangle her.

"Stop Tor," Hidan said, "I'm for once not seasick, he's seasick, it may have magically transferred."

"Don't give me THAT shit Hidan, kikan," tori said.

"I miss Konoha," I groaned through the vomiting over the side of the boat.

"How cute," Akako muttered, "now I want to hurl."

"ANYONE ELSE PUKES OVER THE SIDE OF THE BOAT GOES OVERBOARD!" a girl's voice screamed.

"At least the host is nice," Hidan muttered, "fuckin' bitch." A red eyed, green haired girl stuck her head out of the deck.

"Can it," she said.

"Yeah, okay Mitsuki," Hidan yawned, "the Kyubi jinchūriki's seasick, we can't help him vomiting."

"I can," Mitsuki walked down the steps and came up on deck with a large bottle; she held it out to me, "drink this."

"What is it?" i asked.

"Seasickness medicine," Mitsuki shoved it down my throat.

_Tori_

So far, I'm pretty sure Hidan's out to kill me, I'm not in the mood to die anytime soon. So I'm pretty much ready to kill Naruto and Hidan before either of them do the same, I'm thinking about drowning them on the beach after we check in. Besides that, the day's going well, the hotel we're staying at is nice, and there's a view of the ocean, I love the ocean.

_Omniscient_

"They take forever doing everything!" Naruto screamed.

"Patience is a VIRTUE Naruto, not an option, hm," Deidara groaned, at the same time thinking _WHY DID TORI INSIST ON GOING TO THE BEACH? NOW I HAVE TO LIE ABOUT MY FOURTH MOUTH AND CALL IT A TATOO, DAMN YOU TORI._

"We're ready!" Tori came out of the hotel room, wearing a neon rainbow (**Neon Rainbow:**** hot pink-neon orange-sun yellow-lime green-lightning blue-Peacock blue-royal purple**) strapless bikini and neon pink, blue, and green shorts over the bottoms. (**A/N: This is a good time for a letter face and a famous term.**)

O_O. Naruto had a perverted nosebleed (**Do you not know what that means? The victim propels backward and blood shoots out of their nose**) and fell over.

"Now I know how I look, kikan," tori giggled, "cool, he flat-lined, kikan." Sakura, Hina, Kyoko, Mitsuki and a reluctant Akako came out of the hotel room, all three wearing bikinis. Hina's was the same bright yellow as her hair but with black shorts over the bottoms of them. Mitsuki's was pitch black with neon blue cloud patterns and neon blue shorts over the bottoms. Akako's was black, red, and orange striped with black and orange shorts over the bottoms. Kyoko was actually wearing a one-piece; it was black with multi-colored stripes (**lime green and hot pink**) with an open back from her shoulders to her hips and Lime green and hot pink shorts. And Sakura's were light pink with white shorts over top of them. Compared to the guys, who were all shirtless and wearing shorts (**i don't know what any male bathing suit names are!**), the girls had gone all out with shopping for this place.

"Okay!" tori screamed, "To the beach!"

**L-O-L. I don't like it, I LOVE IT! I got sick of writing in omniscient third person briefly and started using transitioning first person. Anyway, I'm really going through a serious bikini obsession, I've got a trip to a water park coming up in a month and I need a two piece for it because I look awful in one-pieces (I've got a long torso, bikinis make me look curvy even though I'm in 8****th**** grade, one-pieces make me look fat). Also, I've got a school trip to the local YMCA outdoor pool and a vacation to Williamsburg, one in June and the other in August or so. Lastly, my mom might finally pull custody on my dad! I'm not telling him yet and he doesn't check my account so I'm safe! I'll miss my cat, Onyx and his girlfriend and her cat, Nittany (named after the Nittany Lions of Penn State University), and of course I'll miss all of the movies dad has at his house, like Princess Mononke. Plus I'll have to ask for permission to use some of the stuff on this site.**

**Hidan: She's gonna get stalked if she keeps this up.**

**Daichi (fanfiction name for this guy who stalks me, Gina, and Peeves): I already do.**

**APST: Daichi, get out of here before I call the cops on you.**

**Daichi: Going.**

**Hidan: You're 14 and you've already got a stalker?**

**APST: He was my friend in kindergarten!**

**Hidan: I'm scared now.**

**Gina: He stalks me to.**

**Hidan: WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO?**

**Peeves: READ MY FANFIC!**

**CGVD (Code Geass Viceroy Destiny): MINE TOO!**

**APST: Get outta my fanfic!**

**Peeves and CGVD: Okay.**

**APST: Thank you.**

**All: REVIEW!**


	8. ¿Viva la Gloria?

¿Viva la Gloria?

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on a book. I love the song I was jamming to, I'm a big 90s rock fan, at the same time as listening to oldies. LOL. So read this awesome crap, I know you'll love this, by the way, when I began this story, I hadn't fully developed Tori, she was still a work in progress. So her original outfit has changed, as you shall soon see, and you shall soon know Tori's true features and her home village. Okay, I'm ruining it for you, just start reading. But first, Turntable of Time has only 5 reviews, and my traffic consists of 269 visitors and 593 hits, Turntable of Time only has 9 total. So my request is, if you truly like Turntable of Time, do the following: review with your feedback, tell your friends about me, and promote me on your own fanfics, like I promote my friends and favorite authors. Last, I know I originally had this as a Naruto-OC pairing with Tori, well now it's a Sasuke-OC with Tori, don't complain, they're actually cute together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs and the storyline.**

"Are you even going to move?"

"Nope."

"Get up off your ass Dei."

"Nope."

"Move or I hurt you."

"Not gonna do it."

"Then can I have your money."

"Moneyz is mines."

"Damn you."

"Damn you too."

"Stop bothering him Hina, kikan!"

"So irritating!" Hina kicked a spray of sand over Deidara, who completely ignored her. Hina turned to Tori, who was sitting next to Sakura on two stacked surf boards, both were wet and their hair was stringy.

"Wanna come Hina?" Sakura asked.

"No," Hina shook her head, "I don't do swimming shorty."

"Start running Hina," Tori said darkly. Hina flinched, and began running, Tori hot in pursuit. Sakura watched them and couldn't help but begin laughing.

"They're a lot like us," Sasuke said suddenly beside Sakura, "Naruto and me."

"Yeah," Sakura looked at Tori and Hina, who were laughing now, and trying to peg Tobi with seashells, "they're close."

"They should be," Deidara said suddenly, sitting up, "Hina's technically Tori's godmother, Hidan's her godfather, hm."

"Really?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Deidara said bluntly, and then stood and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Naruto appeared next to Sakura, "Jerk!"

"I'll go talk to him," Sakura stood up, "I need a break from the water anyway."

"See you," Sasuke said, walking away.

'Careful," Naruto said. Sakura sighed, she knew Naruto cared, she'd give him credit for that, but he didn't care enough. Sakura looked back down at the scene below, then at the small boardwalk Deidara had moved to. Deidara had a bucket that was probably full of rocks and was pelting seagulls with the rocks.

"You seem in a bad mood," Sakura said.

"You think?" Deidara laughed dryly, "I hate it!" At this point Deidara hit a seagull and knocked it out, on the ground.

"What?" Sakura asked. Deidara paused and looked at her, blue eyes met green. Sakura saw what she saw months ago, when they first met, anger, but disappointment.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kill that guy?" Deidara asked, gesturing to Itachi.

"No," Sakura said.

"Since I was 11," Deidara said, "I'm 19. What pisses me off is that the damn guy has protection on all sides wheras almost the entire group distrusts me, especially your blonde friend, hm."

"Which one?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean which one? You have only one blonde friend, hm" Deidara said.

"I have three," Sakura crossed her arms, "Naruto, Ino, and you."

"Who on earth decided we were friends, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I did," Sakura said, "got a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Deidara shoved Sakura into the ground, "I happen to have a big problem with that, I'm not a brat's friend, hm."

"A brat?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, a brat," Deidara said, "lived a sheltered life with the choice to become a shinobi, hm."

"I'm not a brat!" Sakura said, "I chose to be a shinobi because my parents treat me like a child, I'm not a child!"

"You're under 18," Deidara said, "you're a child, they have a right to treat you like that, hm."

"I don't care!" Sakura looked back at him, "I want to be someone others can respect."

"Then start acting like it," Deidara replied, "because considering that I haven't treated you like a real shinobi, proves I don't respect you, hm."

"You have treated me like a real shinobi!" Sakura yelled.

"Have I used your name once?" Deidara spat. The realization struck Sakura hard, not once had her name been used by him, and he'd been speaking to her less and less.

"Why don't you respect me?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Look," Deidara rubbed his temples, "I just really don't want to talk to you at all right now, or anyone, just, go away Sakura, hm."

"Fine," Sakura turned to leave, but looked back once more, "Deidara." Deidara sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that was lovely, kikan," tori said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Deidara said.

"You neglected to tell her your life before you were miraculously rescued," Tori said.

"Miraculous my ass," Deidara said, "how can being picked up off the street after blowing a dude's head to a bloody oblivion be miraculous, hm?"

"I think it is," Tori said, "hell, I'd feel blessed if my home village cared about me enough to get the Raikage to train me. I was just some clan heir who was simply a kidnapped weapon of destruction, kikan."

"You grew up differently," Deidara said.

"I grew up differently?" Tori said, moving around in front of Deidara and making direct eye contact, "I grew up without a parent's guidance, how on earth is that any different from being neglected by your parents? At least your parents were alive."

"At least is an overstatement," Deidara hissed, "those assholes didn't deserve the term parents."

"Well stop acting like them!" Tori screamed, "I swear you never understand how we feel when you don't care about anything! If you want to be trusted, gain their trust." Tori's statement echoed throughout the beach, all the way to where the rest of the group was. The main person who heard it, was Sasuke.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Hidan scoffed, "it's fucking annoying to have him laze about and blatantly not care."

"Hidan," Hina hissed, "shut up. If all of us are here it distracts anything else, maybe most of us should just head back to the hot springs."

"Yeah," Itachi said, "I'll leave, I'm not really useful as I am."

"Me too," Hina said, "I'm practically useless."

"Naruto's a target and so am I," Mitsuki said, "we'll both go."

"Let me guess Kyoko," Hina looked at her, "you're coming."

"Yes," Kyoko said.

"The biju have to stay," Tobi said, smiling, "so we'll stick around here."

"Touch me and you die Jubi," Akako said.

"Alright Kyubi," Tobi said, "I vote Hidan and one Uchiha stay."

"Sasuke," everyone but Sasuke said.

"So," Deidara rubbed his forehead, "our ranks have decreased to seven, which means, at current, we have an immortal, a biju tamer, two biju, an Uchiha, two medics, one being the biju tamer, and then me. Why am I here?"

"Cuz," Hidan threw a sack at Deidara, which was haphazardly dodged by Deidara, "you are special."

"That better not be a form of mockery, hm," Deidara said, opening the sack. Inside were four large scrolls, each with a different name on them: Yoru, Emi, Ayumu, and Aya. "What the heck is this?" Deidara threw one up in the air.

"Kamizuru clan scrolls from the first Tsuchikage," Hidan said, "quit manhandling them, they're old."

"Hidan," Deidara sat up, "where did you find these?"

"The Jashin church has them and the first Tsuchikage's last will," Hidan said, "which I might mention you play a large part in."

"Hm?" Deidara looked at Hidan.

"The will states that the first member of the Kamizuru clan who also had Bakuton would inherit his four most powerful summonings and the kinjutsu of the village," Hidan said, "you happen to have a mother form the Kamizuru clan and use Bakuton to a powerful degree, and this is late because all this crap should've been given to you on your 16th birthday."

"I'm shocked that you're serious," Deidara said, "now then, I have a sack with four bees in them. What do I do with them?"

"Only the two that start with A are bees, the other two are a hornet and a wasp," Hidan said, "and at current, you need to learn how to summon crap first."

"Hidan," Deidara gave is friend an exasperated look, "I know how to summon 'crap' as you call it, hm."

"Then do it," Hidan said, "summon….Aya. I've heard she's the most mild mannered." Deidara rolled his eyes and walked off. (**A/N: since you people should know the basic summoning procedure by now, I'm skipping it**) Hidan sat there for a few minutes.

"You had to get snarky," Tori said, "had to."

"Yup," Hidan said, "that I did."

"If he comes out with all four summoned one of you gives me 100 yen," Sakura said.

"Deal," Sasuke said, "any other deals?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "if he doesn't I'll kiss him, if he does…what do you think Hidan?"

"I think he should have to kiss Tori," Hidan said.

"Gross!" Tori screamed.

"Let's not be mean to Tori," Sakura said, Hidan pouted.

"Fine," Hidan said, "so what are we up to till he gets back?"

"Back!" Deidara walked in with four wasp-like insects crawling on his head and arms.

"I win," Sakura said, holding out her hand. Sasuke glared at her.

"And you think I have money?" he asked.

"Well why'd you mak the bet with me if you couldn't pay up?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't reply, but it seemed like the answer was already known by everyone.

"You're a bit of a regular bitch y'know that?" Tori spat, "Damn, you better be one stuck up brat before saying that kind of shit, kikan." When she ended the first sentence she socked Sasuke in the face, and had an eeriliy creepy smile on her face as she said the second. Sakura came to the sharp realization that Tori was able to be a truly dark person. Tori, in fact, in herself, was some form of darkness that had the ability to hide behind the childish attitude and the insane beauty.

"Tori," Deidara flicked her in the head calmly, gone was the smile, the summoned wasp things had disappeared, Deidara seemed nonchalant, almost apathetic.

"Yes?" Tori looked at him.

"Calm down," Deidara said, "it's no big deal, hm."

"Okay," Tori replied, "Okay." Deidara smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"You better be damn sure you want to piss me off from now on kid," he said, "cuz just because I have a tendancy to get overenthusiastic when it comes to art, does not mean it's all I care about. The next time you insult me I won't take offense, but I swear to god, hurt anyone else here personally, I will end your life right where you stand, hm." By this point Deidara was a hair's breadth away from Sasuke, and despite being shorter, he appeared much more intimidating than Sasuke did.

"Are you bitches done?" Hidan broke the irritated mood, "Because I really would like to get this fucking show on the road!"

"Done!" Deidara smirked, "And hopefully I don't have to carry out any threats sometime soon."

"God don't we all," Tori muttered. Sakura sighed and watched everyone but herself leave. She stood there for awhile until she heard footsteps approaching and hushed voices speaking.

"Haruno Sakura?" one voice whispered, "But she's Lady Tsunade's student, she wouldn't betray the army."

"Look at the student of Lord Tsuchikage," another voice hissed, "he's on **their** side!"

"This isn't like Sakura…" the first voice said unconfidently.

"Hold it," the second raised his voice to normal speaking tone, "we're being watched." There was now the sound of a child's feet running down the hall. Sakura tensed, there were exactly three.

"Just some little brats," the second voice said, "relax, no harm to be done." Then the children slowed, to a walk.

"Can we help you?" a light girl's voice asked.

"No," the first voice said, "we're busy, now go play."

"Yeah, we could," another voice, a boy's, spoke next, "but you're in our way and, it seemed like you were moving along, hm." Sakura froze, she could recognize the firm accent Deidara used in his regular speech in the boy's voice. The second voice seemed to immediately recognize the accent too.

"Don't play games," the second voice hissed, "I know you're just leading us, Deidara."

"Heh," Deidara's voice returned to it's normal tone, "it nearly worked, hm."

"Check every room in this hall Jiro," the second voice said, "Haruno Sakura might be in one." A rapid scramble could be heard outside the door as two equal sized people fought to get to it first. The door slammed open and Tori stood in the doorway as a small boy with brown hair and eyes struggled to get past her.

"What are you waiting for?" She hissed, "**Run**." Sakura jerked backward, unsure.

"To the harbor," Tori clarified, "now **go**." Sakura rolled over and stood, taking off running for the window, just as she was out, the brown haired boy got past Tori to find a totally deserted room.

"Alright where'd she go brats?" the second shinobi, who had black hair and emerald eyes, pointed a kunai at the back of Tori's neck.

"Get your ass moving Dei," Tori said. Deidara looked at Tori and ran for the nearest exit, the brown haired shinobi shouted and ran after him. Tori looked at the third in their group.

"Get outta here Tor," the third said, "I'll be fine."

"When have you never?" Tori asked, then bolted for the window and threw herself out of it.

The last of the group stood there, it was a small girl who looked remarkably like Deidara. She was incredibly strong looking, staring her enemy straight in the eye, even as she surrendered.

The last member of their group was Mo.

**OMG total cliffhanger there! Introducing Deidara's most adorable little sister Mo, obsessive over chocolate and can get knocked out by coca-cola. So I repeat, spread the word and review this fanfic. I really love all my interested readers! I want more! Yes, by much persuasion on Peeves's part I removed many of the OCs, hope you got a good look at Hina, she'll feature in an upcoming Sasuke-OC fanfic, please read, and enjoy the added moments of Hidan, Deidara, and Sasuke smexiness free of charge! Review this chapter it took forever!**


End file.
